


Sorry, Buddy

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Psych
Genre: Arrest, Drug Dealer, Gen, Oops, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: Gus gets arrested, thanks to Shawn. Drabble.





	

Shawn winced at the ugly crying face Gus was making. “Don’t worry, buddy,” he said, waving from where he stood behind the yellow tape. “I’ll bail you out!”

“Shawn!” Gus sobbed. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“You have the right to remain silent,” said the policeman as he clasped the cuffs around Gus’s wrists. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“I swear I’m not a drug dealer!” Gus screamed, bracing his feet against the door of the police car. “I’m a pharmaceutical salesman!”

“Tell it to the judge!” grunted the policeman, shoving him inside and slamming the door.

Gus pressed his face against the barred window, smearing tears everywhere. “Shawwwwwwn!”

Shawn skillfully ducked under the tape, unnoticed, and snuck into the alley to look for clues pertaining to the last murder case. He felt bad for using Gus as bait, but it would all work out in the end.


End file.
